perte de mémoire
by busard
Summary: Un accident boulverse la vie de Maya. Que va elle devenie sans son inconnu aux roses bleues ?
1. Chapter 1

Prévisualisation

Le fait de vieillir demain me donne envie d'écrire. Donc voici ma deuxième fic. J'avais l'intention d'en faire un one-shot, mais pour faire plaisir à zulma, je vais l'écrire en plusieurs parties. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 1 : l'accident

Masumi cachait difficilement son envie de bailler. Depuis plus de deux heures, Shiori ne cessait de parler des détails du mariage, au plus grand ennui du président de daito. Il avait fait le choix le plus logique pour sa société en demandant la main de Shiori à sa famille, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il sautait de joie à l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Tout aurait été différent s'il s'était agit de Maya. Dans ce cas, Masumi aurait fait des tonnes de projets. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un doux rêve qu'il devait absolument abandonner.  
Finalement, Shiori arriva à la fin de sa liste, et Masumi poussa un soupir de soulagement dans sa tête. Il allait bientôt pouvoir être à nouveau libre d'agir comme il le souhaitait, du moins jusqu'à ce que Shiori revienne le voir pour une nouvelle discussion. Il s'en voulait un peu de penser comme ça, mais il souhaitait que Shiori ait une de ses fameuses crises d'anémie la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait le voir. Comme cela il aurait une bonne raison de la raccompagner chez elle, et de l'y laisser sous prétexte qu'elle se repose. Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées, qu'il remarqua à peine que Shiori le saluait avant de quitter son bureau. Il ne vit pas non plus l'air contrarié de la jeune femme, mais Mizuki le vit.  
Masumi devait se rendre dans un théâtre au nord de la ville juste après. Son chauffeur l'attendait, mais, contre toute attente, Masumi décida de prendre sa voiture personnelle. Il avait besoin de se détendre les nerfs après s'être autant ennuyer. Il avait espéré que Mizuki viendrait les interrompre, mais sa secrétaire n'avait pas daigné apparaitre pour le délivrer de son calvaire. Et maintenant il avait besoin de bouger.  
Sur le parking Masumi rencontra Hiriji. Le président de daito voulait discuter des progrès de Maya avec celui qui lui servait de lien avec la jeune fille. Il invita donc Hiriji à monter avec lui dans sa voiture. Masumi ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir le chauffeur qui l'attendait, l'homme serait payé qu'il l'amène au théâtre ou non. Masumi était si énervé qu'il oublia de bien attacher sa ceinture. Il parti a fond de train sans se soucié de l'horrible trafic autour de Tokyo.  
Hiriji n'était pas trop rassuré, et il fit part de ses craintes à son ami. Celui-ci en rit, mais au bout de plusieurs remarques, il finit par accepter l'évidence : il n'était pas en état de conduire. Il s'arrêta donc sur le bas coté et laissa sa place à Hiriji. Masumi prit la place du passager et il ouvrit la vitre pour profiter de l'air frais. Mais son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix, et bientôt il bombarda son ami de question sur un seul sujet : Maya.  
Hiriji s'amusait secrètement de voir son ami être aussi passionné à propos de la jeune actrice. Il prit un grand plaisir à répondre à toutes les questions de son ami. Il était tellement prit dans le récit d'une anecdote qu'il ne vit pas à temps les voitures de devant freiner brusquement. Quand il s'en rendit compte il était trop tard. La voiture rentra dans celle de devant, qui elle même fonça dans un camion citerne. L'explosion fut immense et instantanée. Hiriji et Masumi n'eurent même pas le temps d'avoir peur.

XXXXXXX  
[left]Les funérailles du jeune président de daito venaient d'avoir lieu. Tout le gratin du monde du théâtre étaient venus pour rendre un dernier hommage au jeune homme trop tôt disparu. La fiancée du jeune homme avait sut se montrer digne malgré la peine qu'elle éprouvait. Et tout le monde avait comprit pourquoi elle avait perdu connaissance après les dernier rites. Tout le monde la plaignait d"avoir perdu son fiancé juste avant leur mariage. Shiori impressionna les médias en faisant vœux de ne jamais se marier et de rester fidèle au souvenir de son fiancé.  
Dans l'assistance, une autre personne tentait tant bien que mal de cacher la profonde peine qu'elle ressentait. Maya avait refusée de croire que Masumi était mort jusqu'à cet instant. Elle avait espérée que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur, mais, maintenant, force lui était de reconnaître que ce n'était pas le cas. Le corps retrouvé dans la voiture était méconnaissable, mais qui d'autre que Masumi aurait pu conduire la voiture personnelle du président de daito ? Personne ! Et c'était bien le problème.  
N'y tenant plus, Maya s'enfuit pour cacher les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Elle ne pouvait expliquer à personne combien elle était malheureuse. Ses amis n'auraient pas comprit, ils ne savaient pas à quel point Maya aimait Masumi. Et maintenant, jamais elle n'oserait leur dire. Elle allait devoir cacher sa tristesse à tous et faire comme si cet événement dramatique n'avait pas bouleversé complétement sa vie. Elle allait devenir la nouvelle déesse écarlate, elle se le jura, pour son plus grand fan, elle allait réaliser son rêve.

XXXXXXXXXX  
[left]Dans une clinique non loin de Tokyo un jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Son visage et une grande partie de son corps était recouvert de bandes. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Vaguement il se dit que sa mère devait s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il ne savait pas comment la contacter. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait si mal partout. Il ne se rappelait de rien, si ce n'est de son nom : Masumi Fujimura.  
A suivre. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prévisualisation

Deux ans  
**Masumi**  
Après s'être réveillé à l'hôpital, Masumi avait mis près d'un an pour retrouver une vie "normale". Il avait été sérieusement brulé lors de l'accident, et il avait fallut de nombreuses interventions chirurgicales pour lui rendre une apparence humaine. Le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui ne savait pas à quoi son patient ressemblait avant d'être brulé, il avait donc extrapolé une apparence qui selon toute vraisemblance était différente de l'original.  
Masumi n'ayant pas de souvenir, ni de fortune personnelle, il était fort improbable qu'il puisse bénéficier des soins de ce médecin. Mais la chance avait été de son coté. Le médecin, qui s'appelait Mark Ellivrad, avait mis en place un nouveau protocole de soin pour les grands brulés. Mark était originaire du nord de la France et avait passé son enfance entre la France et les Etats-unis. Il avait fait ses études de médecine à paris et il avait rejoint un programme d'échange avec un hôpital au japon. Mark appréciait les soins procurés dans ce pays mais il avait du mal à s'adapter aux rites sociaux qui existaient au japon. Il ne s'opposait pas ouvertement à ses chefs mais il ne montrait pas toute l'humilité qui était naturelle aux japonnais.  
Ce fut le dernier mois de l'échange que Mark fit la connaissance de Masumi. Le jeune médecin vit tout de suite que ce patient rentrait tout à fait dans son protocole de soin. Il s'occupa de lui chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et très vite, les deux hommes devinrent amis. Masumi n'avait rien à perdre, ce fut donc pourquoi il accepta quand Mark lui proposa de devenir le cobaye pour le nouveau traitement. De toute façon il était défiguré à vie, donc le résultat ne pouvait être pire que ça.  
Mark avait de nombreux contacts au consulat américain, et ses amis l'aidèrent à faire transférer Masumi dans une clinique privée des USA. Là, Mark s'occupa exclusivement du cas de son ami. Et au bout de plus d'une longue année d'efforts, le résultat fut payant. La seule chose qui ennuyait Mark était le fait que Masumi ne se rappelait toujours pas de son passé après ses huit ans. C'était comme si son ami bloquait involontairement ses souvenirs, et Mark n'aimait pas ça. Mais, pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait juste laisser faire le temps.  
Après avoir retrouvé un nouveau visage et une mobilité convenable, Masumi se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie. Mark avait été très gentil avec lui en lui permettant de squatter la chambre d'ami, mais Masumi savait qu'il était une gêne pour Lisa, la femme de Mark. Il décida de trouver un travail, et la chance lui sourit à nouveau. Sans qualification, ni diplômes, il obtint le poste d'assistant de direction dans une petite entreprise de film. Quand il y entra la boite était sur le point de faire faillite. Masumi s'occupa de faire patienter les créanciers tout en produisant un film que toutes les autres entreprises de production avaient refusées. Masumi avait été séduit par le concept innovateurs et il avait réussi à convaincre le patron de la boite de tenter cette dernière expérience. Le film avait été un succès total. L'entreprise avait pu régler ses dettes et Masumi s'était vu promus au rang de directeur artistique. Son nouveau travail lui plaisait beaucoup et il avait désormais un chez lui ou il pouvait inviter Mark et sa famille. Il ne pensait plus du tout au japon. Sa vie était à Hollywood et il l'adorait.

**Maya**  
Après la mort de Masumi, Maya s'était battue bec et ongle pour obtenir le rôle de la déesse écarlate. Elle avait attirée le publique de plus en plus à chaque représentations de Jane la femme-loup. Le comité s'était même déplacé pour la dernière représentation tant les éloges pleuvaient sur ce spectacle. Grâce à cela Maya avait pu remplir la condition imposée par Mme Tsukikage. Elle était donc aller dans la vallée de la déesse écarlate avec Ayumi et elle s'était entrainée à devenir la déesse. Elle n'avait fait que travailler, sauf une nuit ou elle eu l'impression que Masumi la regardait et l'encourageait. Elle savait que ce n'était sans doute qu'un rêve mais cela augmenta sa détermination à remporter le rôle.  
Après avoir quitter la vallée, elle se mit à répété son rôle avec yuu. Elle choisit comme producteur celui qui l'avait fait travailler le rôle de Jane. maya n'eut aucune peine à incarner la déesse amoureuse et celle qui était malheureuse de quitter l'être aimé. Il lui suffisait de repenser à masumi pour trouver les gestes parfaits. Yuu, comme tout les autres était ébloui par son jeux. Maya n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête et elle mit de tout son être pour y parvenir. Elle savait que Rei s'inquiétait pour elle, mais même sa grande amitié ne pouvait détourner Maya de son but.  
Lorsque finalement eu lieu le concours pour le rôle Maya ne vint pas voir comment Ayumi représentait sa déesse. Maya savait que sa déesse était parfaite et elle ne voulait pas avoir de doutes en voyant comment Ayumi jouait son rôle. Elle resta chez elle avec ses amis ce soir là et se détendit du mieux qu"elle pu en attendant le lendemain et son tour de présenter sa déesse. Le lendemain, Yuu vint la chercher et il lui dit que Ayumi s'était surpassée la veille. Maya n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait et se concentra sur son rôle. Sa vie allait se jouer ce soir, elle en était bien consciente. Maya était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas obtenir le rôle mais dès qu'elle mit le pied sur la scène ce fut Ashoka qui apparu à la plus grande surprise de tous. Quand le spectacle fut fini, Maya ne put rien expliquer de son jeux. Elle avait été absente d'elle même durant toute la pièce, mais aux murmures qu'elle entendit elle supposa qu'elle s'était surpassée.  
Le résultat fut annoncé le semaine suivante et Maya n'éprouva aucune joie en voyant la face plus que déçue de Ayumi. Cette dernière vint cependant la féliciter et maya lui répondit avec la même courtoisie. Mme Tsikikage lui offrit le rôle de la déesse écarlate et Maya s'appliqua à le jouer pendant un an. Durant tout le temps que la pièce fut jouée, Maya entretint une relation semi-amoureuse avec Yuu. Maya aimait beaucoup le jeune homme et elle avait pensée qu'il l'aiderai à oublier. Mais force lui fut de reconnaitre après un an de rendez-vous qu'elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait mettre fin à cela avant que les choses aillent trop lion, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser inutilement. Yuu était follement amoureux d'elle, c'est pourquoi il avait accepté le fait qu'ils n'aient échangés que quelques baisers malgré qu'ils soient ensembles depuis un an. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle le quitte sans explications, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle était toujours amoureuse d'un mort.  
La solution à son dilemme lui vint par courrier. Une entreprise de production de Hollywood lui offrait le rôle principal dans le nouveau film qu'ils allaient produire. Normalement, Maya aurait refusé de quitter le japon et ses amis, mais la, elle avait la possibilité de s'éloigner de Yuu sans trop le blesser. Elle se mit à lire le scripte et l'histoire l'enthousiasma. Le rôle était différent de tout ceux qu'elle avait jouée et le challenge l'attirait. Au japon elle était connue comme la déesse, mais aux USA elle ne serait que Maya Kitajima, et elle pourrait se créer une nouvelle carrière. Sans plus réfléchir elle envoya un message à son agent, Mizuki avait reprit ce rôle après la mort de Masumi car elle ne pouvait plus continuer de travailler pour daito, pour lui dire qu'elles partait tourner un film aux USA. Le mois suivant Maya fit ses adieux à ses amis. Yuu avait mal prit sa décision, mais il ne put la faire changer d'avis. Un matin de Mars Maya et Mizuki prirent l'avion pour les USA.  
A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai redécouvert la série "voltron" et je suis retombée dedans. Je ne vous oubli pas pour autant. voici donc la suite de mon histoire.  
Une nouvelle amie  
Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Maya était arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Elle adorait le rôle qu'elle jouait dans le film, et elle était sure que ce serait un succès. Ce qui lui plaisait moins cependant, était le fait que Yuu l'appelait tout les jours. Elle commençait à se sentir oppressée par lui. Si, au départ, elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, maintenant elle commençait à le regretter. Une séparation franche aurait sans doute mieux valus que cette relation à sens unique dans laquelle Yuu semblait se complaire.  
Maya était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la petite fille qui courait sans regarder dans sa direction. Le choc était inévitable et la petite fille se retrouva étendue par terre. Tout de suite, Maya se pencha vers l'enfant pour voir si elle n'était pas sérieusement blessée. Heureusement, la petite fille n'avait que des écorchures superficielles, mais comme tout les enfants elle se mit à pleurer comme si elle souffrait le martyr. Maya sourit en voyant l'enfant, elle se rappelait qu'elle avait agit de même avec sa mère quand elle était elle même enfant.  
Le souvenir de sa mère lui fit venir, comme à chaque fois, un pincement au coeur. Même si sa mère l'avait toujours sous-estimée, elle restait sa mère. Maya aurait tant voulu que sa mère ai put être, ne serais-ce qu'une fois fière d'elle. Le souvenir de sa mère ramena un autre souvenir à l'esprit de Maya. Résolument elle essaya de le chasser, mais sans succès. Comment, après tout ce temps, pouvait elle être encore si amoureuse de lui ? Elle aurait du l'oublier ! Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Pourquoi se complaire dans un fantaisie sans espoir ? Aimait elle tant donc souffrir ?  
" Stephanie ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je sais que tu ne t'es pas fait si mal, et en plus tu n'avais qu'à regarder ou tu allais."  
La mère de l'enfant venait d'arriver, et elle grondait sa fille. Elle se retourna vers Maya avec un grand sourire.  
" Excusez ma fille. J'espère qu'elle ne vous à pas fait trop de mal."  
" pas du tout." Répondit Maya. " Je suis autant fautive qu'elle car j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ce n'est donc pas de sa faute."  
" Merci de votre compréhension. Mais je manque à tout mes devoirs. Je m'appelle Lisa Ellivrad et voici ma fille Stephanie."  
" Je m'appelle Maya Kitajima. ravie de vous rencontrer."  
Ce fut ainsi que les deux femmes devinrent amies. Après cette journée, chaque fois que Maya avait un peu de repos pendant le tournage, elle allait rendre visite à son amie. Maya avait présentée Mizuki à Lisa, mais les deux femmes avaient des vues trop différentes pour être plus que de simples connaissances.  
XXXXXXXXX  
La fin du tournage arrivait à grand pas et maya se demandait si elle devait rentrer au Japon ou bien rester ici. Elle aimait le style de vie si différent de celui du japon, mais ses amis lui manquait. De plus, elle n'avait pas trouvée de nouveau film qui lui plaisait. Toutes les propositions qu'on lui avait fait jusqu'ici ne présentait aucun intérêt pour elle.  
Maya prenait le petit déjeuné dans la villa qu'elle avait louée pour la durée du tournage. Elle se rappelait avec nostalgie le petit appartement qu'elle avait partagée avec Rei. Rien que sa chambre aurait pu contenir tout l'appartement. Maya aimait la maison et c'est avec regret qu'elle songeait a résilier le bail. Elle entendit Mizuki aller et venir dans une autre partie de la villa. Maya avait proposée a Mizuki de partager la villa, ce que son agent avait acceptée. Mizuki n'était pas une co-locataire difficile, Maya ne la voyait pratiquement pas en dehors du tournage. Mizuki était une perle pour tout ce qui était de l'organisation, ce dont Maya manquait totalement.  
Lisa vint rendre visite à son amie. Elle n'avait découvert que récemment que son amie était une actrice connue. Maya parlait très peu d'elle, et Lisa avait cru qu'elle n'était qu'une actrice rêvant de gloire comme tant d'autres. Mais l'interview de l'autre jour à la télévision lui avait prouvé le contraire. Masumi était venu leur rendre visite ce jour la. Il savait très bien que Mark aimait voir son journal, donc la télé avait été allumée. A la fin du journal, le présentateur avait parler du nouveau film de Spielberg avec les deux acteurs principaux. Lisa avait eu un choc en reconnaissant son amie. Elle s'était tournée vers Mark pour lui dire quand elle avait vu le visage de Masumi. C'était comme si toute vie l'avait déserté, il était blanc comme un linge. Elle lui demanda si tout allait bien, et il répondit par l'affirmative. Mark se retourna aussi vers son ami et il lui demanda si il connaissait les acteurs. Mark pensait que la vue de l'un des acteurs avait stimuler quelque chose dans la mémoire endormie de son ami, mais celui ci nia en bloque. Il dit juste qu'il avait trouvé l'actrice idéale pour son prochain film.  
Voila pourquoi Lisa était là ce jour. Masumi, apprenant que Lisa était amie avec maya, lui avait demandé de donner le scripte à la jeune actrice. Il tenait absolument à l'avoir dans son film. lisa n'avait pas put refuser, surtout après que son mari lui eu dit, lorsque Masumi fut parti, qu'il était essentiel que Masumi et Maya se rencontrent. mark était persuadé que Maya était la clef pour réouvrir la mémoire de Masumi. Et si il fallait forcer la jeune actrice à passer du temps avec lui pour cela, et bien, il serait le premier à les enfermés tout les deux dans une pièce.  
A suivre  
prochain chapitre : Maya et Masumi se revoit et exit Yuu.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
La société star  
Maya était enchantée par le scripte que lui avait donnée son amie. Le personnage qu'elle devrait jouer, si elle obtenait le rôle, avait été écrit pour elle. Le seul Hic était qu'elle allait devoir travailler avec Mr Fujimura. Cet homme était la bête noir de tout les acteurs. Plus d'un lui devait la fin de leur carrière. Cet homme était des plus exigeant, mais tout ses film étaient des succès. Si elle réussissait à travailler avec lui, alors plus aucune portes ne se fermerait devant Maya. C'était un risque à prendre, même si, en cas d'échec, sa carrière aux Etats-Unis serait totalement finie. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas le cas.  
Yuu n'en pouvait plus. Il avait espéré que lorsque Maya aurait fini de tourner son film, elle serait rentrée au Japon et dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle postulait pour le rôle de Anne Elliott dans "persuasion". Yuu ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être aussi excitée de jouer ce rôle. Pour lui, Maya était la déesse, alors comment pourrait elle se contenter de jouer le rôle d'une femme vieillissante qui ne pouvait oublier son premier amour, qu'elle avait rejetée avant ? Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre lui même aux Etats-unis pour la convaincre de son erreur. Maya finirait bien par comprendre qu'il n'avait que son bien être en tête, et qu'elle devait lui laisser la possibilité de diriger sa vie. Dès qu'il aurait fini les représentations de la pièce qu'il jouait en ce moment, il irait la voir et elle reviendrait au Japon comme il se doit.  
XXXXXXXXX  
Maya était très nerveuse. Plusieurs actrices se trouvait avec elle pour le casting du rôle d'Anne, dont certaines très célèbres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait un casting, mais elle n'avait pas eu de tel challenge depuis qu'elle avait remportée le rôle de la déesse écarlate. Elle savait que le casting allait se dérouler sur trois jours et elle priait pour être parmi les actrices sélectionnées pour jouer devant Mr Fujimura. Maya semblait être l'une des rares à ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Elle savait juste que en l'espace d'un an il avait fait de la petite entreprise de production Star, une entreprise reconnue dans le milieu du cinéma. Certains disaient même qu'il serait bientôt le nouveau patron, car le directeur actuel songeait à prendre sa retraite. Maya décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air avant que son tour n'arrive. Elle avait bien une heure pour se relaxer.  
La première partie du casting était si simple que Masumi n'avait pas prit la peine d'aller y assister. Il serait la pour juger les finalistes et c'était bien suffisant. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas la jeune actrice qui attendait devant la porte. Il la bouscula sans la voir.  
" Vous pourriez vous excuser !" S'exclamât elle.  
Masumi fut si surpris par le ton sec de la jeune femme qu'il ne put que répondre " Pardon ?"  
Sa réponse sembla énerver encore plus l'actrice.  
" On ne vous a pas apprit la politesse ? Quand on bouscule quelqu'un, le moins que l'on puisse faire est de s'excuser."  
Maya ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'énervait ainsi après un étranger. Depuis bien longtemps, elle avait cessée de se comporter ainsi, mais s'était comme si quelque chose en lui la poussait à agir ainsi.  
" Recevez mes plus humbles excuses, mademoiselle." Dit il avec une pointe de cynisme.  
Masumi non plus ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait le furieux désir de la mettre hors d'elle. Pour lui, les actrices n'étaient que des moyens de faire de l'argent. Bien sur certaines s'étaient jetées à ses pieds pour avoir un rôle, mais, très tôt il avait apprit a ne pas mélanger sa vie professionnelle et sa vie privée. Alors pourquoi diable ne pouvait il pas s'empêcher de désirer tout connaître d'elle ? C'était un peu comme si il avait trouver son âme sœur. Ce qui était idiot vu qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis a peine une minute.  
Maya bouillait de colère. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cet homme réussissait à la faire sortir de ses gongs juste avec un sourire. Bien sur, elle avait connu un autre homme qui était capable de cela, mais il était mort. Maya observa l'inconnu et se senti troublée. Il avait les yeux d'un vert étrange qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, et ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que ceux de son amour défunt. Comment, un étranger, pouvait autant lui ressembler en étant totalement différent, était un vrai mystère pour elle.  
Tout deux restèrent silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Quand quelqu'un cria "Mick". Maya vit son étranger tourner la tête en direction de l'appel. Il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire éblouissant qui fit accélérer les battements du cœur de Maya, et il s'excusa sincèrement pour son comportement inqualifiable. La sincérité de ses paroles toucha Maya et elle s'ecusa aussi pour ses mauvaises manières. Tout deux se séparèrent avec un sourire en espèrant au fond d'eux qu'ils pourraient se revoir bientôt.  
XXXXXXX  
Yuu venait de quitter la villa de Maya. Après un long voyage, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de se reposer et il était aller directement voir Maya. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune actrice passait un casting à l'autre bout de la ville, comme Mizuki lui avait expliqué. Sans réfléchir, il ordonna à son taxi de le conduire aux productions Star. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il devait tourner dans un film dans moins d'une semaine, et il voulait rentrer au plus tôt chez lui avec Maya.  
Il se présenta à la direction et se fit indiquer l'endroit ou avait lieu le casting. Là, il dut attendre que les actrices sortent car le vigile lui en interdit l'accès. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait furieux. Il était temps que maya cesse de se comporter comme une adolescente rêveuse, et qu'elle fasse face aux réalités de la vie. Dès qu'ils seraient rentrés, il la demanderait en mariage, et elle serait plus qu'heureuse d'accepter.  
Maya était folle de joie en sortant de la salle de casting. Elle et trois autres actrices avaient été sélectionnées pour passer l'épreuve finale. Maya se sentait capable de remporter le rôle et elle quitta la pièce avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Son sourire se figea quand elle vit qui l'attendait devant la porte. Qu'est ce que Yuu pouvait bien faire ici ?  
" Te voila enfin !" S'exclamât il. " Cela fait plus de deux heures que je t'attend ! Prépare tes bagages, nous rentrons au pays."  
" Pardon ?" Dit elle. Elle était estomaquée que Yuu ose lui ordonner de préparer ses bagages et de tout quitter juste parce qu'il l'avait décidé. " Je n'ai aucune intention de partir. Je vais obtenir ce rôle, donc je dois rester ici."  
" Cesse donc ces enfantillages. Tu as une brillante carrière au Japon. Ce petit rôle n'est rien en comparaison. Soit un peu raisonnable pour une fois."  
" Des enfantillages ! Comment oses tu ? De quel droit prends tu des décisions pour moi ?"  
" Tu es ma petite-amie, donc s'est mon devoir de te remettre dans le droit chemin quand tu t'égare."  
" Je ne m'égare pas !" Cria t'elle. " Et je ne suis pas non plus ta petite-amie !"  
Ces mots firent mal à Yuu. Il s'empara donc du bras de Maya et la tira vers la sortie. Maya tenta en vain de se dégager, Yuu était trop fort pour elle. Des larmes d'impuissance lui vinrent aux yeux.  
Masumi avait assister à toute la scène. Si, au début, il avait préféré les laisser s'expliquer, ce n'était plus le cas, maintenant que le jeune homme semblait forcer la jeune actrice à partir. Masumi ne pu dire pourquoi, mais une violente colère l'envahi. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de protéger quelqu'un à ce point. L'actrice ne voulait pas partir et Masumi allait faire tout son possible pour qu'elle puisse réaliser son désir.  
" Je vous conseil de la lâcher tout de suite, ou je devrais appeler la sécurité pour qu'ils vous chasse d'ici." Dit il d'une voix froide.  
Yuu ne s'attendait pas à cela, et, sous le coup de la surprise il lâcha le bras de Maya. Cette dernière couru instinctivement vers son sauveur. Tout deux échangèrent un regard qui ne laissa aucun doute à Yuu sur les sentiments qui existaient entre les deux.  
" S'est donc pour lui que tu me quitte ? Soit, tu as fait ton choix. Mais n'espère pas que je te reprendrais quand il aura fini de jouer avec toi."  
Yuu eu envie de rire devant l'air stupéfait de Maya et de son sauveur. Est ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment pouvoir le duper ? Avec une expression de profond dégout sur le visage il quitta les productions Star sans un regard en arrière.  
Quand il fut parti, Maya s'excusa auprès de Mick pour l'attitude de son ami. Il lui dit que cela n'était rien, et parti après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne journée. Yuu avait gâcher la bonne humeur de Maya et elle décida de rentrer tout de suite à sa villa pour répéter le rôle. Elle avait une semaine pour cela et elle comptait bien la mettre à profit. Elle espérait juste en avoir fini définitivement avec Yuu, car elle ne pourrait pas supporter une autre scène comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles de Yuu. Elle se demandait ce qui avait fait croire à Yuu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Mick. L'idée était par trop ridicule, elle ne connaissait Mick que depuis deux jours et ils avaient a peine échanger quelques phrases. Elle décida d'y penser plus tard quand elle aurait obtenu le rôle.  
Tout le monde, aux productions Star savaient qui aurait le rôle de Anne dans le prochain film. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur directeur artistique prendre la défense d'une actrice. Ils n'avaient pas non plus ratés le regard de tendre complicité qui était passé entre eux deux quand il s'était interposé. Les rumeurs allèrent bon train après ça, mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Tout le monde aimait Mick Fujimura, et si cette actrice avait capturer son cœur, alors elle aurait à affronter toute la production si elle le blessait. Il fut décidé que toute l'équipe les supporterait si ils en venaient à une vrai relation, mais qu'entre temps ils seraient sous haute surveillance. Le bonheur de Mick comptait pour ses employés, il était plus que leur patron, il était leur ami.  
A suivre.  
J'adore les livres de Jane Austen. Prochain chapitre : le premier rendez-vous. A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour l'attente. merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.  
Un premier rendez-vous  
Maya n'avait aucune envie de retourner au japon. Et, heureusement pour elle, Mick Fujimura lui avait offert le moyen de réaliser son rêve. Peu avant la fin du tournage, il lui avait proposé de signer un contrat avec la société Star. Le contrat précisait que Maya pouvait refuser de tourner dans un film selon son choix, a condition qu'elle ne tourne que pour la société Star. Maya avait prit le temps de réfléchir à propos de ce contrat. Elle était assez réluctance à se lier avec une autre société. son expérience avec Daito lui avait peu donner envie de renouveler l'expérience. ce fut yuu qui, bien malgré lui, avait fait pencher la balance en faveur de la société Star.  
Dès qu'il était rentré au japon, Yuu était aller voir Rei. Il ne lui avait pas caché à quel point l'attitude de Maya l'avait blessé. Cependant, il imputait son attitude à l'influence que ce mick Fujimura avait sur Maya. Quand il parti, Rei essaya de joindre maya, tant elle était inquiète de ce que Yuu lui avait raconté. Elle manqua cependant de chance, car elle avait complétement oubliée l'histoire du décalage horaire. Le lendemain matin, une fois calmée, Rei décida de laisser passer un peu de temps pour voir si Yuu avait raison de s'inquiéter, ou bien s'il réagissait juste comme un amant délaissé. Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard que Rei réussi à joindre son amie. Dire que la conversation se passa bien, eu été un euphémisme. Maya, si au départ se montra heureuse d'écouter son amie, se retrouva bientôt dans la position de l'accusée. Ce qui lui déplu fortement. Maya adorait Rei, mais elle n'était plus le jeune fille naive qu'elle avait été. Elle était désormais une jeune femme sure d'elle et elle était désormais capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Et elle le fit comprendre à son amie. Toute deux raccrochèrent avec un sentiment de malaise. Maya savait qu'elle finirait par rappeler Rei pour s'excuser, mais en attendant elle devait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Et la proposition de Mick tombait juste a point. Elle accepta de signer un contrat pour deux ans. Juste le temps de se construire une nouvelle identité. Et peu être, de découvrir quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui.  
XXXXXXXXX  
Depuis sa première rencontre avec Maya, Mick se découvrait de plus en plus amoureux d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une actrice puisse lui inspirer de tels sentiments. jusqu'ici, il s'était abstenu d'avoir des relations amoureuses avec les actrices qui travaillaient pour lui. Mais Maya était différente. Elle était une merveilleuse actrice, mais contrairement à d'autres, elle n'était pas juste cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle arrivait toujours à le faire rire, ce qui était incroyable pour ceux qui le connaissait. Il avait vu la fin du tournage arriver avec crainte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte ! Ce fut pourquoi il lui proposa ce contrat tout à fait inhabituel. Et il fut très soulagé quand elle accepta. Maintenant il avait deux ans pour la séduire et, s'il était vraiment chanceux en faire sa femme. car, il se l'avouait à lui même, c'était son objectif principal.  
Il mit en œuvre son plan a la fin du tournage de 'Persuasion'. Lors de la fête de fin de tournage, il fit un premier pas vers son objectif final. Ce soir la, maya était particulièrement en beauté. Une simple robe de soirée noire rendait parfaitement hommage à la perfection de son corps, tout du moins aux yeux de Mick. Il ne sut pas d'où lui vint le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais il fut très soulagé de la voir accepter. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le repas de midi le surlendemain, ce qui laissa le temps à mick de préparer le rendez-vous a son idée.  
Maya ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand elle accepta de sortir avec Mick. L'homme lui plaisait tant physiquement que mentalement. Ils pouvaient discuter, se disputer comme des enfants, et la minute d'après être les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais elle voulait plus, et Mick lui donnait l'occasion de saisir ce rêve. Il lui avait dit de s'habiller normalement, et elle se demanda ou il voulait l'emmener. Il vint la chercher à onze heure comme convenu, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'élégance avec laquelle il portait le short et le T-shirt. Maya avait revêtue elle aussi un short et un débardeur. Ce qui était amusant était que Mick avait un short noir et un T-shirt bleu, et Maya un short bleu avec un débardeur noir. Tout deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire à leurs gouts commun en matière d'habillement. Mick, en parfait gentleman offrit son bras à Maya, qui s'en saisit avec un sourire éblouissant.  
Mick avait prévu un pique-nique pour tout les deux. Vu la chaleur, c'était la meilleure idée qu'il avait put trouver. Il n'avait pas voulu l'emmener au restaurant, car il voulait que leur relation reste secrète pour quelques temps, et maya partageait son avis. Plus jeune elle avait souffert du cirque médiatique, et elle ne comptait pas y replonger plus que nécessaire. Ce qu'il y avait entre Mick et elle, était trop personnel pour le partager avec n'importe qui.  
La sortie fut une parfaite réussite, et maya accepta volontiers de sortir à nouveau avec mick. Il lui fit découvrir ses passions, comme la plongée et la navigation, et elle lui fit découvrir ses gouts en matière de chant et de danse. Tout deux se sentaient de plus en plus attirés l'un par l'autre. Six mois après leur premier rendez-vous, ils devinrent amants, et Mick décida que dès que le contrat avec la société japonaise Daito serait signé, alors il demanderait à Maya de devenir sa femme. L'idée de ce contrat venait de L'agent de Maya, ce qui n'avait pas trop plu à la jeune actrice. Star pouvait, grace à ce contrat, faire connaitre ses productions au Japon, mais Mick se jura que si les japonais souhaitaient s'accaparer de sa société alors il refuserait de faire affaire avec eux. Star n'était qu'une petite société, mais elle était tout à lui, et il n'abandonnerait ni sa société, ni Maya à ces japonais.  
A Suivre.  
L'histoire est presque finie. encore un ou deux chapitres. J'espère que vous avez aimer


	6. Chapter 6

Voila le dernier chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu. J'espère que vous aimerez la fin de cette histoire.  
Mémoire retrouvée  
Au début, Mick avait voulu attendre que le contrat avec Daito soit signé pour demander à maya de devenir sa femme. Mais, maintenant, il était de moins en moins sur de lui. Non seulement il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre encore un an avant de pouvoir faire sa demande, car il faudrait bien ce temps avant qu'il ai du temps libre et il ne voulait pas d'un mariage style las-vegas. En plus, les gens de Daito ne semblaient pas vraiment pressés de venir lui rendre visite. Alors qu'ils auraient du venir le mois derniers, Daito avait refusé la visite et l'avait reporter à dans six mois. Plus il y pensait, plus Masumi désirait que leur mariage ai lieu avant cette visite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait que si il n'était pas marié à Maya avant que le président Hayami lui rende visite, alors il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.  
Le mariage eu lieu un beau jour de juin. Ce fut une récéption en petit comité, car les seules personnes présentent hormis les mariés furent Mark et sa famille et les amis que Maya et Mick avaient à la société Star. L'ancien président de la société Star vint les féliciter et il resta à la récéption.  
Lorsque maya avait acceptée la demande en mariage de Mick, elle avait été folle de joie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle pourrait aimer quelqu'un autant, voir plus, qu'elle n'avait aimée Masumi. Pourtant c'était ce qui était arrivé. Pas une seconde Maya ne songea à lui refuser sa main. Dans sa joie elle contacta Rei pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, mais la réaction de son amie l'avait à la fois surprise et déçue. Rei s'était montrée suspicieuse et pas très heureuse pour son amie. Maya savait que la séparation qui s'était imposée entre elles avait changé leur amitié, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que son amie ne puisse pas être aussi heureuse qu'elle. Maya ne se rendait pas compte que sa vie au USA l'avait changée. Désormais elle évoluait dans un cadre totalement différent de celui dans lequel ses anciens amis évoluaient. Elle l'avait constaté quand elle était devenue "la déesse écarlate", mais maintenant c'était de plus en plus flagrant. Et maya le regrettait sans pouvoir rien y faire.  
Mick avait bien vu combien sa femme était triste que ni Mizuki, qui avait été retenue au japon pour préparer le rendez-vous avec Daito, ni ses anciens camarades de la troupe Tsukikage n'aient pu assistés à leur mariage. Il décida donc de se rendre avec elle au Japon, aussitôt que cela serait possible. Mais pour l'instant, seul comptait pour lui leur lune de miel. Il n'avait eu aucune intention de passer sa lune de miel au japon avec les amis de Maya. Ce temps était à eux seuls et aussitôt qu'ils seraient rentrés ils leur faudrait affronté la société Daito.  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
Le président Hayami était très nerveux. Normalement, le contact avec la société Star n'aurait été qu'une simple formalité. Si cet idiot de Masumi n'était pas mort lors de ce stupide accident de voiture, alors se n'aurait été que un simple problème vite résolu. Mais depuis sa mort, plus rien n'allait bien pour Daito. Eisuke avait toujours sous-estimé son fils adoptif, mais force fut de reconnaître que sans lui la société Daito ne fonctionnait plus aussi parfaitement que avant. En fait, la société était au bord de la ruine, et sans l'aide de la famille de Shiori, Daito aurait été en liquidation judiciaire depuis bien longtemps.  
Ce fut un véritable coup de chance qui permis à Eisuke et Mizuki de se rencontrer. La jeune femme parla de la société américaine pour laquelle la nouvelle "déesse" travaillait. Une idée avait alors germé dans l'esprit maléfique du président. Le marché japonais était fermé à Daito, donc il fallait se tourner vers un autre marché, et celui des USA semblait prometteur. Il n'y aurait sans doute aucune difficulté à racheter cette entreprise grâce à l'argent de la famille de Shiori.  
Certains problèmes internes avaient fait repousser la date de la rencontre, et ce ne fut que six mois après le premier contact que les deux président des sociétés se rencontrèrent. Shiori avait accompagnée le président Hayami aux USA. Mais aucuns d'entre eux ne s'attendit à ce qui arriva.  
XXXXXXX  
Mick attendit confortablement assis dans son bureau que les gens de Daito arrivent. Maya était restée chez eux ce jour là. Elle devait le rejoindre plus tard, mais elle souhaitait répéter son prochain rôle. Mick savait que rien n'aurait pu faire changer sa femme d'avis quand elle était si prise par un rôle. c'était l'un des aspects qu'il préférait chez sa femme. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait le tira de ses agréables pensées.  
Dès qu'il vit le président de daito et la femme qui l'accompagnait, Mick ressentit une violente douleur à la tête. Des souvenirs inconnus envahir son cerveau et une violente colère le prit. Jamais il n'avait hait quelqu'un comme il haïssait ces deux personnes. Mick sut immédiatement que ces discussions ne serviraient à rien. jamais il ne ferait affaire avec eux.  
Maya entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son mari. Mais la scène qui l'accueillit la laissa sans voix. Devant elle, elle vit Shiori à moitié évanoui dans les bras de son mari. Ayant l'impression de revivre un ancien cauchemar, elle vit avec joie son mari lâcher la femme et courir vers elle. Dès qu'il la prit dans ses bras elle se sentit soulagée. Mick ne l'abandonnait pas pour Shiori et s'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Quand son mari prit la parole elle écouta attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire.  
"C'est inutile "père". Quel que soit le prix proposé ma société n'est pas à vendre. Je sais que Daito est au bord de la faillite et je ne ferait rien pour vous aider. En fait, c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaiter. Rappelez vous de Aya Fujimura."  
La tête du président Hayami reflétait la plus totale incrédulité.  
" Aya ? Pourquoi ? Mon dieux. Masumi !"  
" Vous avez tort. Masumi Hayami est mort il y' a plusieurs années de cela. Je m'appelle Masumi Fujimura, comme je n'aurait jamais dut cesser de m'appeler."  
" Mick ?" Questionna Maya. " Que se passe-t-il ?"  
" Je sais qui je suis. J'ai retrouver ma mémoire. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, rien ne nous séparera jamais."  
" Je sais." Dit elle avec un sourire.  
Masumi se retourna vers le président avec un sourire carnassier.  
" Finalement j'ai gagné. Et n'espérez pas me voir épouser Mle Shiori ici présente car je suis déjà marié légalement et j'ai bien l'intention de le rester jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Vous n'avez jamais pu avoir votre déesse, mais j'ai eu la mienne. Je vous laisse les ruines de vos rêves, je vais vivre les miens pleinement."  
Masumi prit la main de Maya laissant les deux autres Japonais dans un silence total. Dehors il avoua à sa femme sa véritable identité et à sa plus grande surprise il la vit sourire et lui déclarer que elle l'aimait toujours même si il se révélait avoir été un parfait idiot avec elle dans sa vie précédente. Masumi ne laissa pas Maya finir sa phrase et il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Peu importe ce que le président hayami tenterait contre lui, peu importe que Shiori tente de faire valoir des droits disparus depuis bien longtemps, et peu importe que les amis de Maya ne l'approuve pas. Du moment qu'ils étaient tout les deux alors rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Tout les deux étaient invincibles, il en était sure. L'avenir leur appartenait.  
FIN.  
Voila j'ai fini. J'espère que vous avez aimer. A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
